User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Avia, the Munchkin Wizard
Alright. Chaos Will Reign is dead. But Munchkins and Dragons will be getting a revival. And I might as well make an updated page for Avia.. Specifically in the M&D universe. As you likely already know, Avia is a human wizard, who set out to find explanations for the many mysterious things about her world's mechanics. She eventually found herself as a part of an adventuring party, and would always make the move she thought was optimal to advance through the levels. She's essentially a "munchkin". With a very high intelligent stat, she's quite good at going through these calculations. And she's still setting out to learn just how her world actually works. While she does do what's best for her party (It's better to have allies), she tends to do just that. If killing an enemy gives more EXP than, say, getting rid of the evil curse and restore them to the good side, then she's probably going to kill the enemy. -------- Anyways, here is her character sheet, with links to descriptions of each spell/skill used (Nice that the SRD has the Open Game License-Because of that, there's webpages explaining it!) ------- Name:Avia Race:Human Class:Wizard Alignment:Lawful Neutral *STR:7 (-2) *CON:16 (+3) *DEX:14 (+2) *INT:18 (+4) *WIS:12 (+1) *CHA:10 (0) *HP=10 (4+Con modifier+3 from Toughness Feat) *Skill Points=7*(3+Lv) 28 now. The 7 comes from 3+(Int modifier). *Languages=Common+Draconic+Dwarven+Gnome+Halfling (Yes, she has FIVE languages.) *5'5, 121lb *gp=10 (This will be updated as she gains more) *Speed=1.524m/s (3.409mph) (30ft per "round" based on SRD) (This is walking speed, not running speed. Running is 4 times that. *Exp=0 (I mean, we're literally in the first adventure..) GP is basically the currency of the world of D&D. -Skills- *Spellcraft-4 *Concentration-4 *Decipher Script-4 *Knowledge (Arcana)-4 *Knowledge (architecture)-1 *Knowledge (dungeoneering)-1 *Knowledge (geography)-1 *Knowledge (history)-1 *Knowledge (local)-1 *Knowledge (nature)-1 *Knowledge (nobility and royalty)-1 *Knowledge (religion)-1 *Knowledge (the planes)-1 *Search-.5* (1p*) *Spot-.5* (1p*) *Use Magic Device-.5 (1p*) *These two skills are skills of different classes:Therefore, a point in those skills counts as half a rank. -Feats- *[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/feats.htm#toughness Toughness (How could I have forgotten how vital this is?) *Improved Initiative (Sorry, Silent Spell, but you're useless at level 1. Maybe she'll retrain/respec at a higher level.) *Scribe Scoll (Every 3 levels and every 5 levels, Avia gains a bonus feat.) One of Avia's goals is to gain some Twilight mithril armor. That would give us an arcane failure chance of 0% when worn, essentially letting Avia have armor with no penalty. But as for right now, the best she can do is Mage Amor. -Spells- All the level 0 "cantrips" are automatically known. However, spells must be prepared first at the start of the day, by studying the spellbook, and at 1st level, a total of 3 cantrips and 2 1st level spells can be prepared per day. These numbers will go up as she progresses through the levels, and she will eventually gain the ability to cast a small number of them at will (Feat:Uncanny Foresight) Read Magic is a special case:No spellbook preparation needed (but it still needs to be CHOSEN ahead of time) All of these "cantrips" can be found here, under 0-level spells:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spellLists/sorcererWizardSpells.htm#zeroLevelSorcererWizardSpells You can think of it like this:Each and every spell has a BUNCH of steps to perform it, and "preparing" them is doing all but the last. That way, they can be cast quite quickly, by just doing that last step. Read Magic is commonly used, so it can be remembered well, but only that last "casting" part of the rest are remembered. However, eventually, she'll gain 4 spells that she can just preparare from memory (Feat:Spell Mastery-Prerequesite for the Uncanny Knolwedge feat.) We don't know why Avia can only prepare them once per day. But she really can only prepare them once per day. Since Avia has a +4 Int modifier, she knows 7 1st level spells currently. Every level, she'll gain 2 more, until she has them all. Every second level (Level 3, 5, 7...), she'll be able to cast spells of a higher level, until she reaches 9th level spells (which happens at level 17.) 9th level is the highest level there is, so it ends there. Each level, she'll learn 2 spells of each spell level that she can currently cast. So Level 4 adds 2 1st level AND 2 2nd level spells. This keeps going until and including 20th level-I haven't decided what happens after that-It's where I branch off from the SRD because the Epic Handbook is broken. Here are the level 1 spells: *Detect Secret Doors *Endure Elements *Identify *Feather Fall *Shield *Mage Armor *Comprehend Languages (What if there's a language not on the list, and she needs to understand it for a reason? Cast that spell!) Category:Blog posts